<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More behind the Mask by moonlightnish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342365">More behind the Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish'>moonlightnish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Friendship, Gen, Takes Place after Movie War Ultimatum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all things, Touma would have never expected to get a history lesson about Kamen Riders from a fellow author he met during a New Year Eve’s party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Shindou Rintarou/Sudou Mei, Kamiyama Touma &amp; Nozama Tomoko, Nozama Tomoko/Sakuta Ryuusei (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More behind the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's past midnight for me so HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please enjoy this <em>very</em> random crossover of mine :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was New Year’s Eve.</p><p>“New Year wishes in advance!” Touma called out to the passing by kids as he made his way to the party along with Mei and Rintaro. It was the annual union party for writers and Touma was only mildly excited for the party. Sure, he was going to have fun but he didn’t think anything mindblowing was going to happen.</p><p>
  <em> Obviously he was wrong. </em>
</p><p>At the very least, Touma was glad that Rintaro looked excited. Ever since Mei learned that Rintaro didn’t get to experience life in the real world, she has been trying to invite him to new places and show the world to him. And Rintaro couldn’t be more grateful. All evening, he had been trying his best to hide his excitement with minimal success. But it was just really cute and endearing.</p><p>The party went on as normally as Touma expected. There was a toast congratulating everyone for making it through the past year. There was even a shoutout for a few authors whose works were very uplifting this year and Touma was very honoured to have his name in the list.</p><p>“Toumaaaaa!! Congratulations!! As your editor, I’m so proud of you!!!” Mei squealed as she shook his hand enthusiastically.</p><p>“Congratulations. Kamiyama Touma kun.” Rintaro added as he gave the other rider a gentle pat to the back.</p><p>“Thank you. Mei-chan. Rintaro.”</p><p> </p><p>After that, things settled down for the most part. When they served food, Rintaro could no longer hide his excitement and dragged Mei along with him to take a look at the desserts. <em> What a cute couple </em>, Touma thought to himself as he got a drink from the bar. He almost made it to the table when he bumped into a woman in a navy blue dress.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Are you ok?” Toumas asked as he held her from falling down.</p><p>The woman just nodded. She seemed indifferent to his presence at first but then looked at him carefully as if she recognised him from somewhere.</p><p>There was a weird aura surrounding the woman that Touma couldn’t quite describe. Not bad in any way, just very unusual. It was almost like she could directly see into his soul. </p><p><em> ‘Nah, I’m just overthinking. Maybe she just recognises me from one of my works.’ </em>Touma thought to himself.</p><p>“Anyways, aren’t you Nozama Tomoko? I’m a huge fan. I’ve read all of your books. They’re really good.” Touma said, finally realising whom he had bumped into.</p><p>Tomoko smiled a little and nodded. “Thank you”, she said but she still didn’t stop squinting at him. A moment later, she leaned in and asked in a low voice, “You are Kamiyama Touma - Kamen Rider Saber, right?”</p><p>
  <em> Well that’s a surprise. Of all things, Touma didn’t expect to get recognised for that. </em>
</p><p>“Eh? How did you know that?!”</p><p>“Became a rider in September only. You use the Seiken Swordriver to transform into Saber and fight the Megid using the power of books. And you have an organisation - the Sword of Logos where there are more riders like you. Blades, Espada, Buster, Kenzan and Slash.” She spoke more to herself than him while completely ignoring the previous question.</p><p>Touma's jaw dropped. He just stared at her in disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>How does she know so much? Could she read minds? </em>
</p><p>“I am once again asking - How do you know that?” Touma asked her once he got over that little shock.</p><p>“Photos and videos of you guys started surfacing on the internet from September. If I recall correctly, the name of the person who posted those is Sudo.. Mei?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. Of course it would be Mei who posted videos of them. But wait…</p><p>“That doesn’t explain the other details you know. Like how do you even know about Sword of Logos?”</p><p>“I tend to be well versed with all the Kamen Riders there are. I’ve been collecting information on them ever since I was a teenager.”</p><p>“But didn’t you say that you got information on us from September only?”</p><p>“About you and your team, yes.”</p><p>“Wait... are you implying that there are other riders other than us?”</p><p>“Yeah. Plenty. You didn’t know that?”</p><p>“No…?” He replied innocently.</p><p>“Kamen Riders are an urban legend. They are the heroes of justice fighting for peace in the world.” </p><p>She pulled her tablet quite literally out of nowhere. Kinda like how they usually pull out their driver out of nowhere. </p><p>“The first rider - Ichigou became a rider in 1971. Ever since, there have been so many riders. In the old days, they were primarily based on bugs but nowadays the motifs are more diverse - your team included as well. There were even riders who fought using the power of other riders.” She said as she showed clips of multiple riders transforming.</p><p>Touma’s head was spinning. That was<em> a</em> <em>lot </em>of information to process at once. He took a good look at the tablet and sure enough there were so many riders. And they all looked so different. There was one based on a bat? Someone with a rocket head? A fruit samurai? Someone with a tyre on his chest? A freaking chibi? They all were <em>so</em> different yet something was connecting them.</p><p>This night suddenly got way too interesting for Touma.</p><p>“Hold up. You mean there has been a legacy of Kamen Riders for almost 50 years?!”</p><p>She smiled and nodded.</p><p>“How come no one has told me this before?!?!”</p><p>“Every rider usually gets this information from their immediate predecessor. I’m sure you’ll meet Kamen Rider Zero One soon.” She showed a picture of a grasshopper themed hero in black and neon yellow.</p><p>“Woah. I see. That is awesome! I can’t wait to meet my senpai.” The prospect of meeting other people like himself sounded so amazing to Touma. Of course, he didn’t know that team-ups happen only when there’s some world-ending threat.</p><p>“Although, I do have to ask. How come you are this interested in Kamen Riders?”</p><p>She laughs a little. “I mean, they are the superheroes who protect us right? Who wouldn’t admire them?”</p><p>Touma also smiles. “Yeah, that’s true.”</p><p>“And moreover, I was part of the Kamen Rider Club when I was in highschool. Technically still am. Although we don’t gather up as much as we did in school.”</p><p>“Kamen Rider Club? What is that?”</p><p>“We are the people who protect Amanogawa High School from monsters who attack our school - the Zodiarts. Gentarou san and Ryusei san, Kamen Rider Fourze and Meteor respectively fought to keep the school safe and we helped them out.” She showed the footage of the rocket-head guy and a black and blue rider whose design was out of this world. </p><p><em> ‘Meteor’ </em> <em>oh...</em></p><p>The creative part of Touma’s brain started getting excited. He was getting a million ideas for a new story. But then the logical part of the brain decided to ask the important question.</p><p>“Does that mean your friends became riders when there were teenagers? That is too young!”</p><p>She nodded. “Yes. Everyone has the same reaction when they find out. But it was our job and we had to do it.”</p><p>“I see. Sounds like you had a very adventurous school life. Are you still in contact with them?” </p><p>“Yeah. We stay in touch via phone. And I’m married to one of them. Ryusei san - Kamen Rider Meteor.”</p><p>And that excitement was back. “Really? That’s awesome!! Is he here? Can I meet him?” </p><p>“Unfortunately no. He’s on a mission right now.”</p><p>“Ah I see. That’s a bit unfortunate. But it’s alright. Well then, it was a great honour to meet you Tomoko san. I hope we could stay in touch? I would love to talk to you again sometime.”</p><p>“Sure thing. Here’s my card.” She handed out a card which was filled with cute faces which Touma was sure she drew herself. He handed his own number in return.</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later then.” Touma left to find his friends, intent on sharing everything he just learnt with them. </p><p>“See you, Touma san.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Later… </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tomoko:</strong> Secret Spy san~!! Happy New Year ♥ (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥</p><p><strong>Ryusei:</strong> Happy new year Tomoko chan!! (&gt;‿◠)♡</p><p><strong>Tomoko:</strong> How was your day? Did anything new happen?</p><p><strong>Ryusei:</strong> Nothing much. Just me and Inga following our suspects. The same.</p><p><strong>Tomoko:</strong> Hmmpf ( ˘︹˘ )</p><p><strong>Ryusei:</strong> Come on! Are you still jealous? Inga is just a partner. I’m yours only, remember?</p><p><strong>Tomoko:</strong> I know, I know. I'm just kidding.<br/>
<strong>Tomoko:</strong> I believe in you Ryusei san (•◡•)</p><p><strong>Ryusei:</strong> Thank you!<br/>
<strong>Ryusei:</strong> Anyways how was your day? How did the party go?</p><p><strong>Tomoko:</strong> It was fun. Wish you were there with me.<br/>
<strong>Tomoko:</strong> Oh! And I met someone..</p><p><strong>Ryusei:</strong> WHo?</p><p><strong>Tomoko:</strong> His name is Touma. He’s a novelist and a KAMEN RIDER!</p><p><strong>Ryusei:</strong> Really?</p><p><strong>Tomoko:</strong> Yea. Kamen Rider Saber.<br/>
<strong>Tomoko:</strong> He just started out - one of the new guys JK was talking about in the group.<br/>
<strong>Tomoko:</strong> We talked for a while. He seems nice. We even shared contacts to stay in touch.</p><p><strong>Ryusei:</strong> Oh…<br/>
<strong>Ryusei:</strong> That seems really nice.<br/>
<strong>Ryusei:</strong> Well, I think I should go. I’ll be coming back in a week. See you then!</p><p><strong>Tomoko:</strong> Can’t wait. Love you ♥♥♥</p><p><strong>Ryusei:</strong> Love you too ♡<br/>
<strong>Ryusei:</strong> Bye bye~</p><p> </p><p>Ryusei was a bit lost in thought as he closed his phone. What was this unfamiliar, uncomfortable feeling he was having? Suely, he wasn’t jealous of some random newbie rider <em>who just so happens to be a novelist</em> talking to his wife.</p><p>
  <em> ...Right? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone remembers Tomoko's prediction for 2021? ・_・</p><p>Feedbacks are incredibly welcomed. They can directed to my tumblr  <a href="https://moonlightnish.tumblr.com/">@moonlightnish</a> as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>